


Together

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but i tried, im bad at romance, spoilers for episode 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: amaronith asked: Hello! I am here to be awkward and request some very sweet WidoFjord fic from you? Something sweet and awkward of them getting together?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



It takes awhile, for them to trust each other, but. You tend to trust a person a whole lot after they save you from a creature made of laughing mouths and a person you thought was with you. 

They protect each other more, from their enemies, and agree before anyone else it’s better to run from Xhorhas then get locked up. They are doing their best to make it work. 

So after a bit where they find themselves all slowly settling in to Nicodrana’s, dealing with getting Nott’s kid there with them and Yeza settled in after the scare he had from them suddenly stealing him away, they relax a bit themselves. 

Fjord tells Caleb a bit after a week of their stay there about his accent, his past and the reasons why, and Caleb tells him more of what he’d done, what he had already told Nott and Beau before. What he had feared Fjord would hate him for because he had wanted parents and didn’t have them. 

He wasn’t mad, more sad then anything, and angry at the person who had forced him to do those things. He didn’t say that though, instead he awkwardly asked if he’d like to go to dinner with him, and smiled when his invitation was accepted. 

They had dinner together, alone from the others, most nights after that. Even after Fjord worked the courage up to tell everyone else about his voice. And eventually, Fjord managed to ask if Caleb’d like to go out properly. 

Caleb accepted, and a few hours after that Fjord got cornered and forced into a rather threatening talk from Nott for longer than he expected, but otherwise nothing too crazy happened. 

He and Caleb walked along the ocean’s edge, looking out at the water and at the stars when night fells, and Fjord kissed his cheek on their way back to the inn. 


End file.
